Il principe mezzosangue: l'erede
by Dopamins
Summary: Ricomincia un nuovo anno ad Hogwarts: il sesto anno. Ma per Draco Malfoy non sarà un anno come gli altri: in una sola estate le sue certezze sono state stravolte, e iniziano a crollare una dopo l'altra. Un compito dal Signore Oscuro ed un unico obiettivo: sopravvivere e far sopravvivere la sua famiglia. Innamorarsi di una mezzosangue non faceva parte dei suoi piani.
1. Rientri

Mancano pochi giorni al rientro ad Hogwarts, ma c'è chi non fa i salti di gioia alla notizia. È stata un'estate "spiacevole" per Draco Malfoy:la sua casa, il lussuoso e imponente Malfoy manor, era ormai diventato il quartier generale del Signore Oscuro. Un continuo via vai di mangiamorte e prigionieri, Draco non contava ormai più quanti ne aveva visti morire sotto i propri occhi. Troppi per tenerne il conto, troppi per un ragazzo, troppi per una vita sola.

Eppure eccolo la, con il polso che continuava a bruciare come se fosse in fiamme. Era passato un mese da quando aveva preso il marchio, ma il dolore non si era fermato un attimo. Non era felice della sua decisione, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto se avesse potuto scegliere. Ma lui, Draco Malfoy, era il ragazzo a cui la possibilità di scelta non era mai stata concessa. Perciò eccolo lì, a servire il Signore Oscuro per rimediare agli errori di suo padre, per potreggere sua madre, per salvare la sua famiglia.

E pensare che fino a poco tempo fa aveva sempre creduto di essere un ragazzo privilegiato:ricco, purosangue, in una delle famiglie più importanti di Inghilterra. Era stato cresciuto con la convinzione che nel suo futuro si proiettasse solo ricchezza, lusso, notorietà. Avrebbe preso il posto di suo padre, sposato una donna paurosangue, prodotto un'erede e mandato avanti il nome della famiglia Malfoy all'insegna della grandezza che l'aveva sempre contraddistinta. Aveva sempre creduto che tutto gli fosse dovuto semplicemente per il nome che portava. E adesso quel nome gli si era ritorto contro, la ricchezza della sua famiglia lo aveva intrappolato in un quartier generale di mangiamorte e il padre che guardava con orgoglio e ammirazione era oramai ridotto a poco più di un burattino nelle mani del Signore Oscuro.

Si crogialava nel letto, angosciato, stanco, confuso, arrabbiato e frustrato. Troppe emozioni da portarsi dentro, troppo da trattenere e non far mai trapelare.

Sua madre fece irruzione in camera sua, interrompendo i suoi pensieri:

"Draco, dovresti iniziare a preparare i bagagli, parti fra due giorni".

Chiuse la porta e se ne andò.

-già, come dimenticarlo - pensò.


	2. Binario 9 e 34

Ron, Harry ed Hermione erano appena arrivati al binario nove e tre quarti. I loro volti brillavano di entusiasmo. Nonostante fossero passati tutti questi anni, la partenza rappresentava per ognuno di loro una grande emozione: rientrare ad Hogwarts dopo le vacanze estive era come rientrare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio. I tre ragazzi si affrettarono a salire sul treno, seguiti da Ginny, che negli ultimi venti minuti, Hermione aveva avuto modo di notare, non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso ad Harry, non che lui ne sembrasse poi così dispiaciuto.

Non appena furono seduti Hermione si affrettò a tirar fuori il proprio libro di incantesimi per mettersi a leggere. Ginny guardava fuori dal finestrino, salutando Arturh e Molly, Harry e Ron discutevano di quidditch.

"Harry, tu sei il cercatore, ci sarà un modo per farmi entrare in squadra" insisteva Ron.

" Non decido io Ron, ci sono le selezioni, parteciparai come tutti gli altri" replicò Harry, con un sospiro. Sarebbe stato un anno estenuante.

Draco arrivò al binario 9 e 3/4 quando il treno era ormai sul punto di partire. Era da solo. Sua madre aveva insistito per accompagnarlo ma lui non glielo aveva permesso. Non era più un bambino ormai, non dopo quello che aveva visto, non con il compito che lo aspettava.

Raggiunse Blaise, i due salirono sul treno, dirigendosi verso Theo e il resto dei serpeverde seduti in fondo. Procedendo verso di loro non poterono fare a meno di imbattersi nella conversazione tra i due grifondoro:

"Andiamo Harry, sai quanto ci tengo ad essere il portiere della squadra, ho solo paura di fallire le selez.."

Ron venne bruscamente interrotto da Blaise.

"ah, un Weasley in porta.. Sarà ancora più divertente andare a segno quest'anno"

Draco si era fermato ad osservare i quattro ragazzi. Harry e Ginny - o meglio, Weasley femmina - sedevano vicini, appoggiati l'uno all'altra, una coppietta davvero tenera se solo lei non fosse la sorella del suo migliore amico, il tutto gli sembrava a tratti incestuoso.

Di fronte a loro la Granger sedeva di fianco a Ron. La testa piegata sul proprio libro, non che si aspettasse diversamente. Non li aveva degnati di uno sguardo da quando erano arrivati, sebbene i battibecchi di Ron e Blaise continuavano con toni piuttosto accesi - non che gli importasse qualcosa di riceve le attenzioni di una qualsiasi mezzosangue, ovviamente -. Osservò il suo corpo: le gambe accavallate rivolte verso il rosso, a cercarne il contatto e la vicinanza. Aveva avuto abbastanza esperienze con le ragazze da saperne interpretare i segni, e aveva osservato quel trio da anni ormai: la Granger aveva una cotta per Weasley, solo un idiota non se ne sarebbe accorto. - eh in effetti, parlando di idioti -.

Non poteva negare l'evidenza, Granger, pur essendo una mezzosangue, era pur sempre una ragazza, e diventava più bella anno dopo anno: la cosa non era sfuggita né a lui né al resto dei membri della squadra di quidditch, che esprimevano spesso commenti e considerazioni su di lei e sul proprio corpo, o a Pansy Parkinson, che non perdeva occasione di criticarla, chiaramente afflitta dal forte complesso di inferiorità che provava nei suoi confronti. Notò che doveva aver trascorso l'estate al mare con la sua famiglia babbana, la sua pelle era abbronzata e i suoi boccoli castani avevano assunto dei riflessi dorati rispetto allo scorso ann...

"Allora Malfoy vuoi andartene o vuoi che ti schianti dritto in fondo al treno con le altre serpi?" tuonò la voce di Harry.

Draco si girò verso di lui, distogliendo lo sguardo da Hermione che aveva alzato gli occhi dal libro e si era accorta che lui la stava fissando.

"Stai al tuo posto, sfregiato" ringhiò, allontanandosi e raggiungendo Blaise che ormai era arrivato in fondo al treno.

"Stupido Potter" ripeté in tono più basso, proseguendo verso i serpeverde.

"E stupida mezzosangue" aggiunse, tra sé e sé.


	3. Interessante

Arrivati ad Hogwarts vennero subito accolti nella sala grande, dove gli studenti del primo anno stavano per essere sorteggiati nelle loro case.

Hermione osservava quei piccoli maghi appena entrati e ripensava alle emozioni che lei stessa aveva provato nel suo primo giorno in quella che sarebbe diventata più di una semplice scuola per lei. Spesso ripensava alla sua cerimonia di estrazione: ricordava come per il cappello non fu facile scegliere la casa adatta a lei, perdendo addirittura alcuni minuti. Su cosa era indeciso? Spesso se lo era domandato, e Corvonero era l'ipotesi più attendibile.

Harry e Ron sedevano di fronte a lei, ma sembravano non prestare attenzione alla cerimonia, continuavano a discutere di quidditch - maschi, tipico-.

Nel lungo tavolo di fronte a quello dei grifondoro sedevano i serpeverde.

Colse l'alone argenteo dei capelli di Draco Malfoy, e istintivamente si girò nella sua direzione, ricordandosi dell'episodio di quella mattina sul treno. Dopo sei anni poteva ormai dire di essere abituata alle continue frecciatine di Draco, aveva imparato da tempo a non soffrirci. Credeva che il suo sangue lo rendesse un mago migliore di lei? Buon per lui, che continuasse a pensarlo. Lei conosceva il suo valore e riconosceva le proprie abilità. "La strega più brillante della sua età" era ciò che sentiva ripetere spesso dai professori, e la riempiva di orgoglio. Quelle erano le opinioni che le interessavano, non il giudizio di un rampollo, moccioso, ricco e viziato.

"Pianeta chiama Herm, ci sei?" Harry richiamò la sua attenzione, voltandosi distrattamente nella direzione in cui Hermione si era incantata.

"Tutto ok? Notato qualcosa di sospetto su Draco e le altre serpi?" aggiunse. Ovviamente non gli era sfuggito il soggetto verso cui il suo sguardo era puntato.

"Allora 'Mione, verrai a vedermi alle selezioni?" lo ignorò Ron, cambiando argomento. Harry ed Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo consapevole.

"Certo Ron, come potrei perdermele".

La mattina dopo il momento delle tante attese selezioni era finalmente arrivato.

Hermione si sedette sugli spalti. Guardava Harry alzare la voce per farsi ascoltare dalla folla di ragazzi con l'uniforme dei grifondoro

"Ascolatemi bene ragazzi, il fatto che avete fatto parte della squadra lo scorso anno non significa che sarete riconfermati. Adesso eseguirete delle sfide per decidere chi farà parte della squadra di quest'anno".

Dall'altra parte del campo si svolgevano le selezioni per la squadra dei serpeverde. Draco faceva parte del gruppo dei superviosionatori, ma sembrava non curarsi affatto di ciò che succedeva nel campo.

Dopo quello che gli era successo, non era più interessato al quidditch. Non era più interessato a nulla. Svolgeva le sue solite attività come aveva sempre fatto, e dall'esterno sembrava che nulla fosse cambiato, ma nella sua testa era cambiato tutto. Doveva sembrare normale, lo stesso di sempre, non destare sospetti. Vuoto e superficiale come era sempre stato, se ne rendeva conto solo adesso.

Le selezioni per la squadra dei grifondoro erano appena cominciate. Se ne accorse perché un urlo stridulo arrivò fino alla sua metà del campo: "forza Roooon". - chi è questa gallina? Sarà forse la Granger? - no, impossibile, non è da lei. Si voltò e risolse il mistero: Lavander Brown. Prevedibile.

"Beh, credi che Potter potrebbe presentarmi la mezzosangue?" si voltò di nuovo. Due aspiranti cercatori serpeverde discutevano rivolti verso gli spalti. Eccola li, Granger. Non l'aveva notata. Era seduta in alto, da sola, lontana dal gruppo di oche che urlavano ad ogni respiro di chiunque avesse in mano una scopa.

Ovviamente, aveva gli occhi puntati su Weasley. Osservo la sua performance: non avrebbe mai ottenuto un posto in squadra. Corbac era decisemente più veloce, più abile, più preciso. Sarebbe stata una scelta facile.

O almeno credeva.

Finché Corbac non si prese una pallonata in testa, rischiando quasi di cadere dalla sua scopa e mancando da lì in poi le palle successive.

Che gli era preso? Possibile che Weasley avesse barato?

No impossibile, a stento si teneva in equilibrio sulla scopa, figurarsi prendere in mano la bacchetta e confondere Corbac senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Potter? Molto più probabile.

E se fosse... Si volto a guardare la Granger, sembrava divertita. Ridacchiava, tra sé e sé, nessuno l'aveva notata. Era stata lei. La candida e pura grifondoro, la paladina della giustizia e della moralità aveva barato. E ne sembrava anche divertita.

Interessante.


	4. Compartimentalizzare

Ron era ufficialmente il nuovo portiere dei grifondoro. La notizia a quanto pare aveva fatto il giro velocemente.

Nella sala comune dei grifondoro Hermione se ne stava seduta in un angolo, da sola, il libro aperto sulle gambe. Ron sedeva sul divano grande, di fronte al caminetto, circondato da una decina di oche del terzo anno e quella sanguisuga di Lavander Brown, che non lo mollava dalle selezioni.

Hermione, nonostante volesse solo il suo bene, si stava pentendo di ciò che aveva fatto per lui. Non era da lei barare, ma il desidero di vedere Ron felice aveva preso il sopravvento sulla sua moralità. - certo, se avesse saputo che si sarebbe trasformato in un'idiota-

Harry entrò, ignorò Ron ed andò a sedersi al suo fianco.

"Confundus, eh?"

"Cosa? Oddio, si è notato? Se ne è accorto qualcuno? Non vole..."

"Herm, tranquilla. Non se ne è accorto nessuno, ma ho tirato ad indovinare"

"sono così prevedibile, Harry?"

"In verità è stata Ginny, ti teneva d'occhio, sapeva che avresti cercato di aiutare Ron. A proposito, come hai fatto? Voglio dire, senza la bacchetta"

Harry non diede ad Hermione la possibilità di rispondere, proseguendo con ciò che aveva da dirle.

"Comunque Herm, ti stavo cercando. Adesso che Ron è tranquillo per quanto riguarda le selezioni, volevo parlare con te di Malfoy"

-Malfoy? - Hermione aveva un brivido a sentire quel nome. Sicuramente perché si trattava del bullo che l'aveva sempre tormentata, l'idolo della scuola, la punta di diamante della casa dei serpeverde, uno dei migliori studenti del suo anno - dopo di lei, ovviamente -. Si riprese subito.

"Dimmi Harry, credi che stia tramando qualcosa per tormentarci ancora come lo scorso anno?"

"No, non credo sia questo. Molto di più stavolta. Ecco..." si avvicinò a lei, abbassando la voce "credo che sia diventato un mangiamorte".

"Ma questo è assolutamente ridicolo" fu la sua prima reazione, che le uscì di bocca con un tono più alto di quanto si sarebbe aspettata. Nessuno dei presenti nella sala però le prestò attenzione, gli occhi di tutti - o meglio, tutte - erano ancora puntati su Ron.

"Pensaci un attimo Herm, suo padre è un mangiamorte. Ha perfettamente senso"

"Non lo so Harry, per me non ne ha. Uno non diventa un mangiamorte per puro divertimento, e poi, cosa dovrebbe farsene il Signore Oscuro di uno studente come Malfoy? "

"Herm, a Vold..." lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ed Harry si corresse "a tu sai chi - continuò- potrebbe fare comodo una spia all' interno di Hogwarts. E poi non ti sembra strano che proprio quest'anno Silente non ci sia mai? Dalla cerimonia di smistamento non si è fatto più vedere". Proseguì, parlando con voce ancora più bassa.

"Devi aiutarmi a capire cosa sta succedendo Herm, sei l'unica di cui mi fido.Però fidati anche tu di me, ho una strana sensazione"

Hermione chiuse il suo libro e lo mise da parte, guardando Harry negli occhi.

"Ti fa male la cicatrice?" chiese, con tono apprensivo e pieno di preoccupazione.

"Si... Da un po', ma non è questo. Ascolta, l'unica cosa che ti chiedo è di aiutarmi a tenere d'occhio Malfoy e a scoprire qualcosa su che fine abbia fatto Silente". Lei lo fissava ancora.

"Tra i babbani di beccheresti sicuramente una denuncia per stalking Harry, lo sai? " spezzò la tensione per un attimo. Poi ritornò seria.

"Mi fido di te Harry, ti aiuterò a tenere d'occhio Malfoy e la sua banda, e cercherò di ottenere qualche indizio su Silente, la McGrannit saprà sicuramente cosa gli sta succedendo".

Draco, per quanto si impegnasse nel recitare il luogo che gli era appertunuto fino allo scorso anno, iniziava a lasciar trapelare che qualcosa gli stava succedendo. I segni delle numerosi notti insonni iniziavano e pesare sempre di più sulla sua pelle marmorea. Le lezioni di Occlumanzia con Piton erano estanuanti, ma iniziavano a dare i loro frutti. Era fondamentale che il Signore Oscuro non fosse in grado di guardare all'interno della sua testa. Doveva svuotare la mente, diceva Piton, lui preferiva usare il termine "compartimentalizzazione". Non era stato facile, ma funzionava. Gli permetteva di sembrare spensierato quando si trovava in mezzo agli altri serpeverde, di distrarsi anche se per poco dai pensieri che tornavano prontamente a schiacciarlo non appena era di nuovo da solo.

Uccidere Albus Silente. O morire provando. Non aveva scelta. Non poteva rifiutare un ordine dal Signore Oscuro, perché non sarebbe stato lui a pagarne le conseguenze, ma la sua famiglia. Il Signore Oscuro avrebbe ucciso suo padre senza neanche pensarci un attimo, e sua madre, quello che aveva minacciato di farle, non riusciva neanche a pensarci.

Era solo nella sala comune dei serpeverde, era notte fonda. I pugni stretti dalla rabbia..

"Draco".

Si voltò, dopo un attimo di spavento. Pansy Parkinson era dietro di lui.

"Ti ho pensato spesso ultimamente" disse, dirigendosi nella sua direzione.

"Sei sempre pensieroso, distante, cosa ti turba, Draco?"

Arrivò al divano e si mise cavalcioni su di lui.

Indossava una vestaglia da notte, non era difficile immaginare cosa ci fosse sotto - ammesso che ci fosse qualcosa-. Non era la prima volta tra lui e Pansy, nel corso degli anni lei si era sempre buttata addosso a lui, e lui l'aveva lasciata fare. Perché non avrebbe dovuto,in fondo?

Inizio a baciarlo. Lui decise di lasciarsi andare al suo tocco, senza però rispondere al bacio. Senza passione, senza coinvolgimento. Non avrebbe finto, non si sentiva coinvolto da lei, non più, almeno.

Lei si staccò bruscamente.

"Cosa c'è, adesso neanche il mio corpo vuoi più, Draco? Hai un'altra su cui scaricarti?"

Ecco. L'ultima cosa per cui aveva energie erano i capricci di Pansy. Si scansò da lei, senza la minima intenzione di risponderle.

"Oh, so cosa ti prende" continuò lei.

Un brivido gli percorse la schiena. No, non poteva saperlo, nessuno lo sapeva non era possibile.

"Sei innamorato, eh Draco? "

Tirò un sospiro si sollievo, prima ancora di realizzare cosa avesse detto. Che pensiero ridicolo. Innamorarsi non era da lui, non ci aveva mai neanche lontanamente pensato.

Senza neanche risponderle si alzò dirigendosi verso la sua stanza.

" Continua a fuggire Malfoy, ma tu mi appartieni. Dovrai sposarmi, prima o poi, lo sai. Mio padre e tuo padre lo hanno già deciso"

Anche dopo questa provocazione non la degnò di una risposta. Sapeva che quello che diceva era la verità, ma del suo futuro dopo di Hogwarts non poteva importargli di meno, attualmente. Voleva solo sopravvivere a quest' anno. Solo salvare la sua famiglia.

Poi avrebbe sposato anche il primo elfo domestico che sua padre avrebbe scelto per lui , per quanto gli importasse.

"Innamorato", che cosa ridicola.


	5. Amortentia

Hermione sedeva al primo banco nell'aula di pozioni, in attesa di conoscere il professor Lumacorno.

Come suo solito, era arrivata in aula in anticipo. Uno alla volta iniziarono ad arrivare tutti gli altri. L'aula si riempì. Gli unici, ovviamente, sempre in ritardo erano Ron ed Harry.

"Che c'è Granger, i bimbi a cui fai da babysitter sono scappati?". Si volto in direzione di Blaise, pronta a fulminarlo con lo sguardo. Per un attimo però fu lei ad essere fulminata: gli occhi gelidi di Draco Malfoy, seduto di fianco a Blaise, la fissavano intensamente. Un brivido la scosse, dal ventre fino al petto. La stessa sensazione che aveva provato sul treno: quello sguardo raggelante aveva la capacità di farle prendere fuoco. Quegli occhi di ghiaccio puntati su di lei bruciavano come carboni ardenti. Draco si ricompose subito, guardando altrove con aria indifferente e a tratti schifata, con il classico alone di superiorità di chi non ti degnerebbe mai di uno sguardo.

"Hai mai pensato di portarteli al guinzaglio già che ci sei, Mezzosangue?" ecco. Era di nuovo lui.

"Certo, ma non ne ho rimediato uno, magari puoi prestarmi quello che hai al collo, quando te ne sarai liberato".

"wooooooo" Blaise e Theo urlarono, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.

Draco rimase attonito. Lo aveva zittito. Evidentemente non si aspettava una risposta del genere. Anzi, non si aspettava proprio una risposta da lei.

Una sensazione la pervase: si sentiva fiera, sicura di sé e forte. Aveva zittito Draco Malfoy di fronte ai suoi amici. Perché non lo aveva fatto prima?

Perché porgere sempre l'altra guancia?

Harry e Ron entrarono di corsa in aula, scontrandosi sulla porta col professore, appena arrivato anche lui. Lui sembrò non fare affatto caso al loro ritardo.

I due si sedettero accanto ad Hermione.

Intanto Lavander Brown si sporgeva dal suo banco tentando disperatamente di attirare l'attenzione di Ron

"Oh, ehi ciao Ron" ridacchiò non appena lui si voltò nella sua direzione.

Per la prima volto dopo giorni ad Hermione non diede più fastidio. Il senso di fierezza che aveva provato fino a pochi momenti fa le aveva trasmesso un'ondata di fiducia che voleva portarsi dietro almeno fino alla fine della giornata.

Il professore sistemò delle boccette sul tavolo.

"Chi di voi conosce il veritaserum?"

Una sola mano alzata. Chi poteva essere, se non lei.

"Si, signorina?"

"Granger, professore... Il veritaserum è il siero della verità più potente al mondo. Così potente che il suo utilizzo è strettamente regolato dal ministero della magia"

Draco era rimasto immobile. Dopo che gli aveva risposto continuava a fissarla ancora più intensamente. Non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

-stupida sottuttoio, stupida mezzosangue, stupida mezzosangue sotuttoio-. Si sarà montata la testa? Avrà pensato di averlo umiliato? E anche se fosse, perché gli dava così fastidio? Che gli importava di quello che pensava lei?

"Corretto, signorina Granger. E adesso, chi di voi riconosce questa pozione?"

Il professore scoprì un grosso calderone.

La Granger era pronta a dar la risposta ma le parole le si bloccarono in gola.

"Amortentia".

Tutti si girarono verso Draco. Lui guardò verso Hermione, l'unica persona di cui voleva attirare l'attenzione adesso. Lei lo aveva battuto al suo stesso gioco. Adesso toccava a lui sfidarla sul suo campo.

"È una pozione d'amore. L'Amortentia assume un odore differente secondo i gusti e le preferenze della persona con cui entra in contatto, assumendo l'aroma di ciò che la attrae maggiormente. Quindi, può essere aggiunta a cibo o bevande senza che la vittima se ne accorga".

Guardò verso Hermione. Lo stava fissando. - Perché si sentiva intimidito? -

In tutti quegli anni, quello era lo sguardo più lungo che lei gli aveva rivolto.

Incrociò i suoi occhi con i suoi, fissandola con aria di sfida.

La risposta della mezzosangue non si fece attendere. L'aveva ferita nel suo stupido orgoglio grifondoro da sotuttoio.

"In realtà" iniziò "l'amortentia crea un'ossessione romantica e una travolgente infatuazione, ma non il vero amore, che è impossibile da ricreare artificialmente".

Sembrava rivolgersi più a lui che al professore. Rimasero immobili a fissarsi negli occhi. Sembrò un eternità prima che la voce di Lumacorno li riportasse alla realtà.

"Molte bene ragazzi, complimenti".

Finita la lezione si diressero tutti nella sala grande per il pranzo. Draco sedeva di fronte a Blaise e Theo al tavolo dei serpeverde. Non aveva toccato cibo, non che mangiasse molto in generale ultimamente.

"Se continui ancora a fissarla creerai un buco attraverso di lei" iniziò Blaise.

"Cosa c'è Draco, ti brucia così tanto che una ragazza ti abbia messo a tacere? Bel caratterino eh, la Granger" lo incalzò Theo.

"Beh, se proprio devo dirlo, anche il lato B non è che sia poi così mal.."

"SMETTETELA" Draco esclamò, a voce più alta di quanto avrebbe voluto.

"beh, è peggio di quanto pensassi" disse Theo all'amico, voltandosi nella direzione in cui era puntato lo sguardo di Draco.

Al tavolo di fronte Hermione sedeva con i due soliti amici. Non aveva toccato cibo, non riusciva a mangiare. Il suo stomaco era sottosopra, e questa volta non era per la scena di Lavander aggrappata al braccio di Ron.

"Vuoi spiegarmi cosa è successo oggi a lezione?" chiese Harry, assicurandosi che Ron fosse abbastanza distratto da non prestare attenzione alla loro conversazione.

"Non so di cosa stai parlando, Harry"

"Come? Malfoy? Te ne sei dimenticata? Te lo stavi praticamente mangiando con gli occhi ... Dovrei forse sapere qualcosa? Quando ti ho chiesto di tenerlo d'occhio non era questo che intendevo"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, come osi?!"

Si alzò dal tavolo di scatto e se ne andò.

Mangiarlo con gli occhi? Lei e Draco?

Ma come poteva il suo migliore amico anche solo lontanamente pensare questo di lei.

La rabbia per ciò che aveva detto le fece attorcigliare lo stomaco mentre risaliva le scale verso il dormitorio.

Aveva osato accusarla di essere attratta da Draco Malfoy? Lei, Hermione Granger, attratta dal principe delle serpi? Da quell'idiota privilegiato, montato e viziato... No.

Neanche sotto l'effetto della pozione d'amore più potente del mondo.

Mai, mai e poi mai.


	6. Felix Felicis

Nel dormitorio dei serpeverde, a notte fonda, c'era sempre qualcuno sveglio. Sempre lui.

Ormai era abituato a non dormire.

Le notti insonni ad Hogwarts erano più piacevoli che a casa sua. Qui era sempre l'unico ad essere sveglio. Si godeva il silenzio, mentre la sua mente vagava.

Voldemort, Silente, i mangiamorte, sua madre, suo padre, l'armadio svanitore. - L' ARMADIO-.

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci per tutto il giorno. Trovare l'armadio svanitore, ripararlo, uccidere Silente. Semplice no?

Come aveva potuto trascorrere l'intera giornata senza pensarci. Era diventato così bravo a rinchiudere i suoi pensieri, a compartimentalizzare, da non pensarci per tutto il giorno?

No, sapeva che non era così.

Si rese conto di cosa lo aveva distratto ed emise un sospiro tra sé e sé, quasi divertito: Granger.

Improvvisamente si sentì più leggero, come se, per un secondo, il macigno di pensieri che lo schiacciava si fosse estinto.

La santarellina dei grifondoro aveva improvvisamente tirato fuori gli artigli. Rispondeva a tono, _barava_.

Doveva ammettere che nonostante inizialmente si fosse indespettito, stuzzicarla era stato quasi divertente.

E dopo quello che aveva passato, non si aspettava che qualcosa riuscisse ancora a divertirlo.

Beh, se stuzzicare la mezzosangue era l'unica cosa che riusciva a distrarlo dai suoi problemi, anche se solo per un attimo, allora avrebbe continuato a farlo.

Era talmente assorto che non si accorse che Pansy era silenziosamente entrata nella sala comune e si era seduta accanto lui.

-d'ora in poi resterò in camera mia- pensò alzando gli occhi al cielo. Senza dire una parola gli si lanciò addosso e lo baciò.

-beh, se insisteva così tanto-.

Lui rispose al bacio, affondando le mani nei suoi fianchi. Sciolse la sua vestaglia e rapidamente le slacciò anche il reggiseno.

La sua attrazione per Pansy non era cambiata,ma rispetto alla sera precedente si sentiva ingiustificatamente più leggero.

Lei gli sbottonò i pantaloni afferrando rapidamente il suo membro tra le mani.

Draco fece scivolare due dita dentro di lei, accorgendosi, che era già pronta per lui.

Si alzo di scatto, la girò di spalle e iniziò a spingere. A ritmo sempre più sostenuto, sempre più veloce. Era sempre stato così, con Pansy.

La sua mente continuava a vagare agli eventi di quella mattina.

Lo sguardo sorpreso e indispettito della mezzosangue quando aveva risposto al professore al posto suo era esilarante. Il broncio che mise su quando la guardò con aria di sfida, come una bambina a cui è stato rubato il giocattolo.

Le sue sopracciglia corrugate mentre si mordeva il labbro per la rabbia.

Prima che potesse rendersene conto esplose in un orgasmo potente e liberatorio. Rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, prima di accasciarsi con un sospiro sul divano.

Pansy si voltò nella sua direzione e si rivestì soddisfatta. Si sedette in braccio a lui, restando in silenzio, alquanto compiaciuta.

-Se solo sapesse-.

La mattina dopo il professor Lumacorno si trovava già in aula quando Hermione Granger fece il suo ingresso con meno anticipo del solito. La lezione non era ancora iniziata, ma c'erano già alcune persone in aula, tranne, ovviamente, Ron ed Harry.

Si sentiva stranamente osservata, e notò che dalla parte opposta dell'aula Pansy Parkinson e l'altra serpe bionda - si chiamava Daphne, forse? - la stavano squadrando dalla testa ai piedi, parlando sottovoce.

Aprì il suo libro e si mise a leggere, non poteva importarle di meno del perché quelle due serpi galline avessero da ridire sul suo conto. -Tanto, avevano da ridire su chiunque-. Sarebbero andate d'accordo con Lavander, pensò. Dovrebbero istituire una sotto-casata, accanto alle quattro già esistenti, OCHE GIULIVE, e raccogliercele tutte quante. Trattenne un sorrisetto malizioso a quel pensiero.

Teneva la testa china sul suo libro di pozioni e non si rese conto che Draco Malfoy era entrato in aula e si era sistemato al suo fianco, davanti al tavolo su cui il professore aveva sistemato delle boccette e diversi ingredienti.

"Buongiorno ragazzi. Venite tutti qui, radunatevi"

Indicò un grosso calderone sul tavolo.

"chi di voi riconosce questi ingredienti?".

"Distillato di morte vivente" rispose Hermione. Più affrettatamente del solito. Sapeva perché si era messo vicino a lei: aveva trovato un nuovo modo per tormentarla. Voleva dimostrarle di essere meglio di lei anche sui libri? - vuoi la guerra Malfoy? Bene-. Fece un passo avanti allontanandosi da lui. Dopo la discussione del giorno prima con Harry era determinata a non guardarlo negli occhi.

"Molto bene signorina.

Questo è il vostro compito di oggi ragazzi. Vi dividerete in coppie. I due studenti che realizzeranno il miglior distillato di Morte riceveranno un premio" disse, prendendo in mano una piccola boccettina trasparente.

"Felix Felicis, meglio conosciuta come..."

"Fortuna liquida" esclamarono Hermione e Draco all'unisono. Lei non poté fare a meno di girarsi a guardarlo, incrociando i suoi occhi.

"Esatto ragazzi. Un piccolo sorso di questa pozione e tutte le vostre imprese avranno successo".

Draco si illuminò. Doveva averla. Doveva prendere quella pozione. Qualche goccia - o tutta la boccetta, visto che si trattava di dover uccidere il mago più potente che avesse mai conosciuto- avrebbe risolto i suoi problemi. Avrebbe realizzato il miglior distillato di morte, dopotutto era un gran pozionista. Non che ci fosse qualcuno migliore di lui tra gli altri in quell'aula, tranne, appunto GRANGER.

Doveva lavorare con lei. Doveva convincerla a lavorare in coppia con lui. Lavorando insieme nessuno avrebbe potuto realizzare una pozione migliore della loro.

Gli altri studenti si stavano già dividendo in coppie. Hermione si guardava intorno un po' spaesata, Potter e Weasley non si erano presentati a lezione.

Era il suo momento. Aveva bisogno di lei, il suo essere una stupida sotuttoio avrebbe giocato a suo vantaggio.

Gli si piazzò davanti tagliandole la strada mentre si dirigeva verso Neville Paciock e gli altri grifondoro.

"Granger, quanto ti andrebbe un po' di fortuna liquida?" disse, tentando si sembrare il più disinvolto possibile. Capì dal suo sguardo che stava per rispondere a tono, perciò parlò subito.

"Ascoltami, so che ti interessa, il felix felicis. Non fingere che non sia così, chiunque lo vorrebbe. Ma con nessuno di quegli sfigati lì riusciresti a realizzare una posizione decente per Lumacorno" Lo guardò disgustata. - ok, scelta di parole sbagliata-. Secondo tentativo:

"Granger, sai benissimo che ho ragione. E fidati, non voglio lavorare con te più di quanto tu non voglia farlo con me. Ma ehi" addolcì il tono, indicando gli altri serpeverde che sfogliavano casualmente il libro di pozioni cercando di capirci qualcosa, "sono circondato da idioti tanto quanto lo sei tu".

Le scappò una risata, che cercò di contenere immediatamente. Ma lui l'aveva vista, non gli era sfuggita.

Hermione sapeva che lui aveva ragione, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto effetto del veritaserum.

Si rese conto che erano molto simili, loro due, da questo punto di vista.

"Va bene Malfoy, mettiamoci al lavo.."

Il professor Lumacorno si accostò ai due ragazzi

"Oh, che piacere vedere i miei migliori studenti lavorare insieme" - perfetto - pensò Draco, era ufficialmente incastrata a lavorare con lui adesso.

"Sono sicuro che realizzerete un ottimo distillato di morte" disse, strizzando l'occhio ai due ragazzi e allontanandosi.

Per la prima volta dopo mesi, Draco di sentì insolitamente sollevato. Aveva recuperato un bagliore di speranza e lo aveva riposto in quella piccola boccettina di liquido trasparente.

E tra le mani di quella ragazza che lo guardava mordendosi il labbro con le mani suoi fianchi "Muoviti Malfoy, prima che cambi idea"

Si. Si. Si.


	7. Una mano da Hermione

Hermione non era dispiaciuta di lavorare con Draco.

Per la prima volta lavorare in gruppo non consisteva solamente in lei che faceva tutto il lavoro. Non che le fosse mai pesato, ma stava scoprendo solo adesso cosa si provasse a lavorare con qualcuno preparato - quasi- quanto lei.

I due si sistemarano in un tavolo ed iniziarono a lavorare. Quella strana coppia attirò per un po' l'attenzione del resto della classe, in particolare di Pansy e degli altri serpeverde, ma fu presto ignorata dai più, considerando che dopotutto si trattava dei pupilli del professore.

Hermione si era messa subito al lavoro: si era tirata su le maniche del maglione e aveva raccolto i capelli in una coda disordinata. Il libro di pozioni aperto sul banco mentre Draco sistemava sul tavolo uno dopo l'altro tutti gli ingredienti, senza bisogno di chiedere conferma a lei ad ogni mossa come erano soliti fare Ron o Harry. - questo? E questo? Questo qui giusto? Ah no, non quest'altro? -

Niente di tutti ciò con Draco.

Nonostante avesse accettato di lavorare con lui, era ancora parecchio stranita dalla sua richiesta.

Non era forse stato un po' troppo insistente? Perchè desiderava così tanto il Felix felicis?

Fortuna, per fare cosa?

Quidditch? No, non ne aveva decisamente bisogno.

Una ragazza?

Quest'idea le sembrò ancora più assurda di quella del quidditch. Draco Malfoy non sembrava affatto il tipo da ricorrere ad una pozione per conquistare una ragazza, tantomeno al Felix Felicis poi, un siero d'amore al massimo.

Ma a giudicare dalle occhiate che Pansy parkinson continua a rivolgere verso la loro direzione, non c'era bisogno neanche di quello.

E se Harry avesse ragione?

Si immobilizzò a quel pensiero.

Se era davvero così doveva fermarsi subito. Non poteva fare in modo che ottenesse la pozione.

O forse stava solo diventando paranoica.

C'erano infinite ragioni per desiderare un po' di fortuna, lei stessa sperava di ottenerla, e per questo aveva accettato così facilmente di lavorare con lui. - per questo, solo per questo-.

Decise di procedere con il lavoro, tenendolo però d'occhio nei giorni successivi.

Draco sentiva gli occhi di Blaise e Theo puntati su di sè e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa per giustificare la sua insistenza di lavorare con la mezzosangue.

Delle occhiatacce di Pansy invece non si curò minimamente, sebbene gli venne all'improvviso in mente la sua conversazione con lei della scorsa sera - Sei innamorato Draco? -

Era forse..

Era forse il giorno in cui aveva avuto il battibecco con Granger in aula?

All'improvviso quella sua frecciatina che aveva tranquillamente ignorato lo fece andare su tutte le furie.

Già era abbastanza ridicolo il solo pensiero che che lui si fosse innamorato. Ma della Granger, come poteva venirgli in mente? Malfoy e la mezzosangue, certo, suo padre avrebbe preferito piuttosto un elfo domestico.

Non sapeva neanche se credere nell'amore, non che ne avesse visto poi parecchio, all'infuori della strana relazione tra i suoi genitori. Sicuramente "innamorarsi" era una cosa che non aveva mai provato, e non aveva intenzione di cominciare adesso. E non aveva intenzione di cominciare con una mezzosangue.

"Lascia fare a me, stai torturando quella radice". Hermione gli prese il coltello dalle mani e gli si mise davanti, spingendolo delicatamente via coi fianchi.

-era anche prepotente questa grifondoro-

La lasciò fare senza dir nulla perché in fondo aveva ragione: le sue nocche erano ancora bianche per la stretta presa con cui impugnava il coltello.

E poi, non doveva distrarsi, il suo obiettivo era sempre realizzare un buon distillato e ottenere la pozione. Si stava distraendo troppo, più di quanto avrebbe potuto,ultimamente.

Rimase ad osservarla per qualche secondo, mentre affettava la radice di asfodelo, un ricciolo continuava a liberarsi dalla sua coda e a caderle davanti agli occhi. Era quasi divertente guardarla mentre continuava a risistemarlo. Lo sistemava, poi cadeva. Lo risistemava e giù di nuovo. Trattenne quella che era una via di mezzo tra un sorriso e una risata.

Blaise non aveva tutti i torti, e neanche il resto dei ragazzi di Hogwarts, a dire la verità: la divisa non nascondeva le sue gambe snelle, quel maglione che avrebbe preferito fosse meno largo lasciava intravedere la curva dei suoi fianchi. E quella gonna scendeva morbida, aderendo alla curva della sua schiena e da lì sul suo lato B.

" Qualcosa non va, Malfoy?".

-diamine, si era di nuovo accorta che la stava fissando? -

Cercò di riprendersi, - cazzo- pensò, sentendo la sua erezione premere contro la zip dei pantaloni. - Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Rimani concentrato Draco. La pozione, pensa alla pozione-

Ignorò la sua domanda.

Si diresse al calderone pronto a girare la pozione. "Hai aggiunto l'asfodelo Granger?"

"Si, attento, deve essere girata..."

"Sette volte in senso antiorario e una sola in senso orario. Lo so, Granger, non trattarmi come se fossi Weasley".

Ah.

Dopo due ore di lavoro la pozione era pronta. E ovviamente, la loro era la migliore.

"Bene, la pozione migliore è quella realizzata dalla signorina Granger e dal Signor Malfoy. Congratulazioni ragazzi, ve lo siete meritati" disse Lumacorno porgendo ai due la boccetta trasparente.

Si guardarono imbarazzati mentre il resto degli studenti usciva dall'aula.

"Bene Granger, allora dividiamola... Vado a prendere un'altra fiala" Hermione lo afferrò per un braccio, bloccandolo mentre si dirigeva verso il mobile pieno di contenitori vuoti.

Le sua presa era forte e delicata al tempo stesso, le sue mani erano morbide, ma fin troppo forti per essere così piccole.

"Puoi tenerla tutta" disse, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.

Che cosa? Ma era impazzita?

Perché? Che cosa voleva?

"Cosa... Ma, per quale moti..." balbettò lui, chiaramente confuso.

"Non ho finito. Volevo dire che puoi tenerla tutta, se mi dici perché la volevi così tanto.

Non sono un'idiota Malfoy, non avresti mai insistito perché lavorassi con te se non fosse stato estremamente importante"

Restò attonito e immobile.

\- estremamente importante-

Il tono con cui lo aveva detto non poteva essere frainteso.

Possibile che sospettasse qualcosa di lui?

Nessuno dei suoi amici si era minimamente accorto che qualcosa era cambiato in lui. Nessuno. E ci passava insieme intere giornate, e adesso lei, in due ore, aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava?

Maledetta mezzosangue. L'aveva sottovalutata?

Avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto con lei? Nascondersi meglio?

Non era possibile.

Sentiva gli occhi dorati della grifondoro scavare attraverso la sua pelle, sbaragliare i suoi pensieri uno dopo l'altro.

Il suo sguardo così intenso era più forte di qualsiasi legilimens.

Sentì l'istinto di avvicinarsi a lei, di sentirla, di premere il suo corpo contro il suo.

Senza rendersene conto avanzò verso di lei, immobilizzandola contro il muro e affondò le labbra sulle sue.


End file.
